Alexander Lowell (Earth-210/Dimension 13)
Alexander (Alex) Lowell is a supporting character of [[Duplex Tribulatio|'Duplex Tribulatio']] and a mutated Human from the planet Earth. Appearance Alex is a 16 years old boy of average height for his age. He has pale white skin and grey eyes. His hair was originally Auburn in color but changed to wait due to various substances that were injected in his body. Alex has a scar on the right side of his face that starts from his forehead and goes all the way down to his chin. Before traveling through Dimensions, Alex wore an open, dark-purple and red jacket with white fur lining around the collar. Underneath he had a white dress shirt with a black tie, a pair of black pants and sneakers whose colors match his jacket. After the jacket got ripped apart he used its remains to create a new dark-purple and blue long coat and replaces his sneakers with dark purple boots. Alex's Arc-System takes the form of a black gauntlet with a glove and the symbol of Enormeta. When Alex uses his natural abilities his eye color changes from grey to red. Background Alex was abandoned by his biological parents due to his unnatural ability to control technology. He was sent to a special orphanage that takes care of kids with abnormalities but was soon moved to the "Special Power Laboratory" that used kids from the orphanage as test subjects for various experiments. There Alex gained his secondary ability that allowed him to manipulate space and in the course of this traumatic event that led to this power Alex's hair turned from red into white. Sometime later after various incidents that happened in the laboratory including an attempt for a jailbreak the institute had been shut-down due to leaks of information into rivaling countries and dangers for internal security. After living on the streets for some time Alex eventually meets Avice and befriend her. Soon after, both of them were taken in by an organization called RANK and were given a guardian, although he was never at home. Neither Alex or Avice were social, so they spent most of their time inside their shared room, playing video games. The two wanted to make money through professional gameplay videos but ended up making them with more of a comedic purpose, due to how bad both of them were at most of the games that they played. Eventually, due to the lack of control that their guardian had over them, and the fact that he was almost always away from them, Alex and Avice began doing criminal offenses like vandalism, participation in street fights and other small or medium offences. There was more than one time when the police managed to catch them, but because neither of the two was an adult, they were soon released just to get in again. Personality Alex is laid-back and collected, retaining his composure even in awkward and possibly dangerous situations. He is a cold and arrogant person who shows little regard to the lives of those around him unless it's about Avice, in which case he would go to hell and back. Alex lacks the heroic, good-nature that make a hero and has a hard time believing others. He views himself as a cruel and unstable person and is afraid that one day Avice is going to follow after his steps, showing a degree of self-loathing for not being a better role model. Even so, Alex will occasionally swear and will not hesitate even if it is towards Avice, despite her young age. The most noticeable trait about him is his open hatred toward the rest of humanity, believing that all of them are stupid, lowly creatures, whose extinction would be the greatest thing to happen after the Big Bang. He believes that Avice and himself are the only human beings that have some sort of worth, though he also shows to be less strict toward other mutants as they are "one step above" the rest of the species. Despite that, Alex's biggest strength is his cold-headed attitude and his ability to read people. Thanks to that he's extremely manipulative, seeing no problem in controlling others like puppets, or sacrificing them to reach his own goals. Alex believes that the Universe would be best if there was a single person to pull its strings, and shows disgust at the mention of the word "rights", saying that those without power and authority deserve nothing more than to be treated as tools. Equipment Arc-System Code: Diablo Code: Diablo is an ancient artifact created by a species called by others, The Elder. Diablo is part of the Arc-System Network which including hundreds of different Arc-System Codes with different abilities that were created as tools to fix Dimension 25. Unlike some other codes, Diablo acts as a transformation matrix that holds the DNA of 10 alien forms inside. The device, in a way, acts as a symbiote that bonds to its owner's nerve system and brain, allowing it to help out by keeping the user alive and stable. AVEND Officer's Sword A saber used by the most elite soldiers of AVEND, its enough of the best melee weapons, able to withstand laser fire and cut through heavy armor. Skills and Abilities Although generally not much different from other humans' Alex's natural ability allows him to manipulate Space & Time, though he had never been able to effectively use it. Sometime after being taken into the "Special Power Laboratory" Alex was put through painful experiments and managed to awoke his ability to distort space which allows him to create "cracks" with various effects. According to him this new ability continuously evolves and becomes stronger, though he still struggles in using it correctly due to not having the required senses for that and because his brain isn't able to calculate the cracks at a fast enough speed. Weaknesses Outside of the standard human weaknesses, due to the chemicals, he has been injected with as a kid, Alex has extremely low stamina and immune system. His biggest disadvantage is his own spacial distortion ability. Due to the fact that his body isn't suitable for this power, there are a huge number of side effects it has on his body. Other than when used for too long the ability can cause several other problems like internal bleeding, manic state, loss of consciousness, fatigue, reduced lifespan, incurring organ damage, heart attack or even instant death. Gallery Alex Lowell.png|Original Design AlexLowellRE.png|Second Design Trivia *While an exact date isn't provided, he was born somewhere in April. *Alexander Lowell isn't his real name, instead it's just a replacement he uses due to forgetting his original one. *Alex's design is the result of the author merging three prototype designs he had for him into a single one. *Due to unknown reasons Avice seems to believe that Alex is a pyromaniac, which isn't true. *In an early concept, Alex and Avice were going to be either alternative counterparts or siblings. But after many nights without sleep Shadow decided that selfcest and incest aren't for this place. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Earth-210 Category:Human Males Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Humans Category:Recurring Characters